It might be hopeless, but it never hurts to try
by Sarahbearr
Summary: The memories of that fatal night keep creeping back into Bella's thoughts. Can the mysterious golden-eyed family patch her up, or is she too far gone?   -One shot for now, unless I get requests to continue. If I do, it will be a Bella/Jasper story.
1. Chapter 1

"Bella." The man with the golden eyes and hair said. "You need to tell us what happened."

Avoiding eye contact, I looked at the seven pale faces, wondering what I must look to them. Wide-eyed, and shaking. Unable to control the tears flowing down my face. Of course, hardly anyone would be able to remain calm if they experienced what I had. I began to asses the strange men and women one-by-one.

The two oldest figures, one being the man who spoke, were striking. The woman had locks of caramel, with eyes the same as her companion. They moved with each other, showing their vise-type relationship. The next pair was just as enchanting. The female's honey hair flowed graciously down her back, and her physique was flawless. The male gripping her hand was just as perfect, and had the structure of a major lifter. The stunning, pixie-like girl with short, dark hair was in close proximity to a guy with bronze, tousled hair, who was incredibly handsome. There was one other male standing with the others, yet he still seemed to be alone, who seemed to intrigue me the most. His curled, golden hair shined in the dim lighting, and his lean, muscular form was ever attractive. They were all so different, yet so much alike. All of them had golden eyes, and they all seemed to have an aura of genuineness about them.

"Bella, please," The oldest male broke me from my thoughts, "We are here to help you."

I was unsure of telling my story, because I had never even met these people before, and I probably wouldn't see them again, either. How is one supposed to go about describing the most horrifying night of their life, anyway? It shocked me how much patience they held for me.

_"Lay down, and shut up!" _His voice rang through my head. Clutching my ears, I let out a ear-blowing shriek.

"Get out! Stop, stop!" I continued shaking, and the memory brought on a whole new round of tears. "No, no. Please, no." I whimpered, bringing my knees up to my chest. I closed my eyes, and began rocking back and fourth. I felt some serenity in my pain, but it was not enough. The strange feeling left as soon as the flashbacks returned.

_"I swear, you're not coming out of this alive." _He had said, when I tried to struggle away from him. _"__Dammit, sit the fuck still, will you?" _That was when he slapped me. I yelled, but the coldness of his steel knife silenced my cries. He had already beaten my friend, Jessica, to death. Limb by limb, slicing the soft flesh, causing blood to gush from every open wound, until finally ending her suffering with a stab to the heart. Watching in agony, I knew I was next, and I knew what was coming for me. With me tied to the bed, he barely even broke my skin before they barged in. They were on him in an instant, breaking his neck before he even got the chance to scream for help. My nightmare was over, but the flashes have yet to go away. I blacked out, and woke up in this dim room, surrounded by these seven intriguing strangers.

I came out of my flashback screaming, yanking my hair at the scalp.

"Stop! Get away!" I yelled, vigorously wiping the wetness from my face. I let out one more piercing scream before the oldest male called to the golden haired god.

"Jasper." Was all he said, and left the room, the others following, leaving Jasper and I alone. He walked over to the table infront of me, and sat in the adjacent seat across the table. He folded his hands, and looked up at me. I averted his gaze, and looked down at my still shaking hands.

"Bella," He began, and his voice held a slight southern drawl, making him even more attractive. But that was kind of hard to concentrate on right now, seeing as I'm still an emotional wreck. I reluctantly looked up at him, my lips trembling. I had no idea how to start. I wasn't looking for pity, and I didn't want anyone else burdened down with my problems. But, I knew he was here to help me-they all were, and I had to cooperate.

"I-I-I Don- I don't k-know." I stuttered. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to hold off the tears that were forming. I pressed my lips together, but the sob still found its way out. I knew I had to pull it together to at least get the basic of my story out, and then I could wallow in my pain for as long as I want. I took a deep breath, and opened my mouth, only to shut it when I looked into his eyes. They were so mesmerizing, and I didn't want this beautiful creature to think of me as broken and weak- even if I was.

"Bella, it's alright. You're safe." He promised, and even gave a small, comforting smile. "Now, why don't you start at the beginning?"

As I was telling the story, I saw him flinching in pain. I knew my story was personal to me, but why was he in pain? At the end, I was crying, and offered my apologies.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't m-mean for y-you to become s-sad."

His expression changed drastically.

"Bella, you have no reason to apologize. I'm just... very sensitive towards emotional topics." He seemed like there was something I didn't know, that I should, but I wasn't about to ask him what it was. I heard the door latch open, and the rest of the pale faces walked in, all wearing stiff expressions.

"Thank you, Jasper." The oldest male said, and Jasper nodded. The male turned toward me, "I assume you would like some privacy?" I nodded, biting my lip to hold back sobs. They all turned to leave, and I felt I should thank them for spending there time on me.

"Thank you." I whispered, so low I wasn't even sure they could hear me. They all stopped, and faced me. The oldest male spoke again.

"Our pleasure, Bella. I'm Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." He then introduced the model-like blonde as Rosalie, the body builder as Emmett, the pixie as Alice, and the bronze haired boy as Edward. They all gave me small, pity-filled smiles before walking out the door.

I got up to walk out, but I remembered I had no idea where I was, or where I was going. I sighed, and sat back down, placing my head in my hands.

"Would you like to get washed up?" I jumped at Jasper's voice, which seemed to come out of nowhere. I stared at him idiotically for a couple seconds, then barely nodded. I slowly stood, feeling a bit uncomfortable from him watching my every move. Exactly when I felt that, he looked away.

He led me out of the room, and I followed him until he stopped infront of a door. I realized that this wasn't a hospital or police station at all- it was a house. A very big one, but a house, nonetheless. He opened the door, and wave his hand for me to enter. I walked through the doorway, stopped, and turned around.

"T-thank you." I whispered. He just nodded, and left.

I slowly trudged over to the bed, gasping when I sat down. It felt like I was being engulfed in a soft, fluffly cloud. It certainly made the soreness in my bones feel better. The days events hit me, and my eyes began to droop. But before I found sleep, I let my self wonder what would happen when I woke up, and just who, or what those seven beautiful figures were.

* * *

><p><strong>This can either be a one-shot, or a short story. Keyword <em>short. <em>This idea just popped into my head, and I didn't want to waste such an idea if it were to become a longer story. Just let me know. (: **

**Xoxo.**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a sudden coolness on my forehead. The steel of knifes are cool, I suddenly remembered. I gasped, and shot up, cringing away from the source. Slashing my hands every direction, anything to get the cold ojbect off and away from me. I chocked out a sob, and I could feel a couple tears stream down my fear-stricken face.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not hear to hurt you." I heard a melodic voice that belonged to a female sooth. I carefully opened my eyes to see one of the golden-eyed beauties from yesterday- the model-like blonde. I eyed her suspiciously, and slowly regained myself. I swallowed, and bit my lip shamefully.

"I-I'm sorry." I whispered, my voice cracking. Her eyes held sorrow, and yet I could see a little bit of understanding in them. She carefully reached out again, with an ice pack in her hand, and gently held it to my forehead. I closed my eyes at the relief it brought.

"I thought this would help." I felt bad for overreacting now. I awkwardly met her gaze, and nodded, but winced when the slight motion sent my head spinning. "Take it easy for while." Her voice held so much compassion, and it confused me why she would care so much for a messed up teenager. I felt I was a burden already, and I didn't want to hender them from going on with their everyday lives.

She pushed back against my head gently, trying to get me to lay down again. I gladly welcomed the soft abyss of comfort the bed offered. Last night was the best sleep I'd ever gotten. Well, besides the nightmares. But I have a feeling that they wont be leaving anytime soon...

I must have dozed off, because when I awoke, the room was slightly lighter. The sudden brightness sent a sharp pain through my head, and I frowned when I felt my forehead to find it bare. I then noticed a very mouth-watering scent. On the bed-side table to the right of the bed was a steaming plate of scrambled eggs and bacon. I hesitantly reached over, and carefully picked up the plate, placing it on my lap. As soon as the food hit my mouth, I couldn't stop myself from scarfing down the remenants. I gulped down the orange juice that accompanied my meal, and sat back with a pleased sigh.

As soon as I placed the now empty plate on the table, the door creaked open. I whipped my head to see my guest, and instantly felt guilty for eating all the food. I didn't know if I was supposed to share or not. It was the blonde, whose I now remember is Rosalie, and she gently smiled at me. She went over to the food, and began to gather all my utensils.

"I'm s-sorry." I stuttered. "I didn't know if you wanted any." She turned her head slightly towards me, and I could've swore I saw a quick amused expression encompass her face. It was immediately was replaced with a gentle, yet surprised grin.

"I've already eaten." I felt better, but I still didn't want to waste all this wonderful families food. "Do you feel any better?" I pondered for a bit, and moved my head a little. Still a bit painful. I tested the rest of my body, and found most of the soreness was gone. All in all, I felt a heck of a lot better than yesterday. I shyly nodded my head, and gave a weak smile.

Her head titled towards the door slightly, and she quickly picked up my tray and left. I hope I didn't scare her off. I would feel terrible if I had offended such a wonderful girl, even without knowing I did.

I waded in my guilt for a while until one of the other blondes, Jasper, I think, showed up at the door.

"Hey." He greeted, smiling. I replied with a small smile, and he took that as a cue to come in. "Would you mind coming down stairs for a moment?" I thought for a moment, and I couldn't think of a reason why that would be so horrible. I bit my lip, and shook my head. He held out his hand, and after some unsureness, finally took it. I flinched at the coldness of his hand, once again reminding me of a knife. I quickly tried to swallow my fear, and tell myself that it was just him, and I was no longer in any danger.

I stood up, and found myself falling to the ground immediately. Jasper caught me in time, and held me up in his strong grip.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"Don't worry about a thing, Bella." I heard the gentleness in his southern twang, and felt myself wondering again why they were being so kind towards me. I tried walking again, and surprisingly succeeded, minus some minor stumbling. The stairs, I saw, were going to be some problem. Jasper must have noticed my dilemma, and gently picked me up bridal style. I let myself sit limply in his arms, afriad to make any contact with him for a fear of being scolded.

When we arrived in what I assumed was their living room, all eyes were on me. All the striking creatures were giving me reassuring grins, trying making me feel as welcome and safe as possible.

"Good morning, Bella." The eldest man, Carlisle, spoke. "I hope you have had a pleasant stay so far." I nodded weakly, starting to feel uncomfortable from the long-winded contact with this gorgeous male, and the stares from the beautiful family. Again, my face must have gave me away, because I was sat gently on another comfortable furnishing, and the probing eyes averted my gaze respectfully.

"Yes. You are all very welcoming." I responded, trying to show my own respect by voicing my gratitude. Carlisle beamed, and reached out carefully. I was confused as to what he wanted, and looked around at the others for help.

"I believe he would like to shake your hand, Bella." The big one, Emmett, said, chuckling a little. I felt my cheeks redden, and brought my hand to his. Again, I was shocked at how freezing his hand was. I shivered involuntarily, and a blanket was soon handed to me by Rosalie.

"Thank you." I responded gratefully, and I could tell she was happy at my acceptance of her. Why would they be afraid of if I would like them or not? They were insanely nice. I should be, and definitely am, the one worried about being the odd one of the group.

Carlisle began talking, but I couldn't really understand him because my eyelids were starting to droop. I felt bad because I was not giving him my full attention, but it seems the whole almost death of mine has taken its toll on me. I vaguely remember mumbling sorry in a sleepy voice before being placed back into the warm depths of the bed.

"Sweet dreams." Was the last thing I remember hearing, and I felt a cold, quick and gentle pressure on my forehead before letting myself fall into the darkness of sleep, where I was sure my nightmares awated.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short, again. But it was kind of a filler, I guess. I enjoyed writing it, though. Maybe it will become a cute little story. Review your thoughts! <strong>

**Xoxoxo. - Sarah.**


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't long before the nightmares appeared. But somehow, these were different than the ones I'd had so far. The killer was still here, and he was stabbing every part of me possible. But, then a flash of white came. More flashes of light. Then even red. Red eyes. I heard strange noises, like hisses and growls. So there were animals in my dream? The smell of blood began to overwhelm my senses, and I felt another sharp pain around my neck. Soon, a fire began to engluf me, and it spread all over my body...

"Bella! Bella, wake up!" I heard someone try to calm me frantically. I felt odd sensations of calm, but they instantly went away when the nightmares creeped back into my head.

"What's wrong with her? Is she okay?" I heard a frantic female voice ask. Calm soon spread throught me, and this time I managed to stay that way. I opened my eyes to find Jasper and Rosalie hunched over my bed.

"Yeah, it was just a nightmare." When Jasper saw my eyes open, I was granted with his full attention. "Bella." He whispered, moving my tear-damp matted hair out of my face softly. I could fell my bottom lip still trembling. "You're okay now. Please, calm down." His face was twisted in pain. I hated myself for doing that to such an angel. I tried my best to make myself calm down so he wouldn't be in pain anymore. He gave me a questioning look, but quickly hid it.

"I should probably get back home..." I started. My parents must be worried sick! The last time they saw me was before I went out to that movie with Jessica...

"It might be best if you stayed here a while." Rosalie spoke up. I looked at her, pain all across my face.

"Why?" My voice broke. I could tell this wasn't going anywhere good. She pursed her lips, and her face broke out in agony. She placed her hand on mine before speaking.

"Bella..." Her voice seemed pained. Jasper stiffened, and walked out of the room. Rosalie's eyes looked like they were shining with tears. "You're parents had some... enemies. That night..." She paused, looking me in the eyes. I braced myself for the bad news I was sure to come. "The man who... got to you and Jessica had been watching your family for a while. They knew the night you went out would be the perfect time."

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt wetness on my cheeks. What was she saying?

"He had some friends, Bella. And they... they killed your parents." This must be some sick joke. I knew they were being too nice to me!

"No." I stated. "No, you're just trying to tell me this so I'll, so I'll..." But I couldn't think of anything. My mind was clouded over with the dreaded information of never seeing my Mom and Dad again. "No!" I shouted. "You're lying!" I started yelling, and got out of the bed. I ran down the stairs, and was about to open the door when I was stopped by two cold arms.

"Get the hell off of me!" I screamed. "Let me down! I have to see my parents!" I started thrashing around and spewing even more profanities at the lying golden-eyed family that was keeping me from _my _family.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I wish we had better knews for you." Carlisle said, appearing in front of me.

"You're lying!" I spat in his face. But I could tell my the pain on his face that he wasn't. It was all true. "You're lying." I said, softer this time, tears welling up in my eyes. "Please, tell me you're lying." I whimpered. But the look never left his face. I began sobbing, the heaving making my body even more sore.

Why did this have to happen to me? Of all people, I was good. I was a straight-A student, who never had a detention in my whole life. I gave to charities whenever I could. Was this really all over money? I don't care, they could've had it all. Instead they took something more valuable than money could ever be. They took my family! My whole reason for living! I have no reason to be alive, now. I wish now that it was me he killed, instead of Jessica.

I don't know how long I wept. I only knew that this caring family never left my side. I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes next, I was back in the bed again. I felt so shameful for yelling explicits at these lovely people. I wanted to stay in this bed forever and hide. When Rosalie walked in, I couldn't even meet her gaze.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie." I whispered, the guilt eating me alive. I expected her to yell at me, maybe even slap me. But she didn't. She instead came over to me, and wrapper her cold arms around.

"Don't appologize. I understand everything you are going through." I finally looked up into her eyes.

"You do?" It was impossible that someone so beautiful could have be cursed to endure even a fraction of what I'm going through. She nodded, and then bit her lip.

"Come with me." She gently lifted me into her arms, and cradled me like I was her own child. I couldn't bear the compassion I was feeling from her. I didn't deserve it after the way I'd acted. We appeared in the living room again, and once again, every lovely family member was present. She gently sat me down on the couch, and proceeded to sit beside me. Carlisle walked to the center of the room, and began speaking.

"Bella, we are not like your average family." I could've guessed that much, no family would have been this welcoming to me. "I don't want to scare you off, and we would love it if you decided to stay for a while longer. Dear, we are vampires." Well, that sure explains the inhumanly beauty. I was surprised when a grin spread on my face. Everyone looked at me as if I were crazy, and I probably am.

"I should've known you guys were different. You're so beautiful, and nice." I paused, and turned to look at Carlisle skeptically. "Wait, that doesn't sound like a vampire." Chuckles chorused around the room.

"Yes, well, we aren't your average vampires, either. We feed strictly off of animals. That explains the color of our eyes. Human feeders have red eyes." I nodded, my mind wondering about this mysterious family. "Bella, you're handling this particularly well."

"I mean, I'm not scared, if that's what you expected." I was a tough girl, obviously. And, I'd already grown to like them for who they were- not what they were.

They next couple hours was spent on me learning the basics of vampires. They don't sleep, ever. They don't age. They have incredibly fast speed, and have some kind of supersonic hearing. But the last thing really made me chuckle. They sparkle. A vampire, the sparkles! I told them I would definitely have to see that to believe it. It all sounded pretty cool, except the living forever part. I don't think I could handle being apart from my real family for that long. As it goes, I would see them in Heaven. Even if it took me a whole lifetime to see my parents again, it would be definitely worth the wait.

"So, as you're not too appalled by our nature, would you like to continue living in our home?" Carlisle asked. I had nowhere else to go, did I? I nodded. I heard a squeal, and I looked over to see Alice beaming.

"Oh, Bella! We're going to be great friends!" She ran over- at vampire speed, might I add- and squeezed me in a hug. "Lets go shopping!" I groaned.

"Alice, give her a few days to get used to us." Jasper smirked. "Then you can buy her the whole mall." I gaped, and Jasper sent a quick wink in my direction. I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

"Alice, I'm not a very fashionistic person." I mumbled. She gave me a knowing look.

"That'll change."

I huffed. "Don't be so sure."

"Don't have to be! I can see the future." She stated proudly. My mouth fell open. "And Edward can read minds, and Jasper can feel and give out emotions." I blushed again, embarrased that Edward could hear my thoughts. Especially the ones about me thinking Jasper was a Greek god.

"I cant hear Bella's." Edward confessed. His face was scrunched in confusion and annoyance. I felt relief flood over me.

"Why are you relieved?" Jasper asked.

"Um." I began, not knowing what exactly to say. "Well, I'm just glad that I have my thoughts all to myself." He nodded. I heard a little discreet cough, and I looked over at Alice. She was smirking, giving me a knowing look. She also looked like she knew something I didn't. I gave her a glare, before yawning loudly.

"Bedtime for the human." Jasper teased. I pursed my lips at him. I couldn't help my bodily needs. I stood up carefully, and began to make my way up the stairs. Being me, I stumbled at the very top step. I gasped when I felt cold arms break my fall. Right, the super speed. I was going to have to get used to that. I blushed, and mumbled a quick thanks before hurrying to my room. I plopped on the bed, literally exhausted. When I felt a cold pressure on my hand, my eyes flashed open.

"Sorry." Jasper said, partly amused. "I didn't mean to scare you." I rolled my eyes, but answered.

"You didn't scare me." He chuckled, and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Goodnight, Bella." I felt my cheeks go red, and turned to lay on my side so he wouldn't see. "Hide all you want, but I can still feel your emotions." I turned to glare at him, and wanted to wipe that smug smirk off of his handsome face. I picked up one of the many pillows on the bed, and chucked it at his head. With his stupid advanced reflexes, he of course caught it before it even got close to coming in contact with him.

"Stupid vampire." I mumbled.

"Goodnight, Bella." And he walked out of the room grinning. I fought back another eye roll. I was really grateful for this wonderful family. Who knows where I would be without them. Being around them made me forget all of my problems. But, all alone, the memories started creeping up again. No matter how much these lovely people care for me, I will always be alone.

Before I finally dozed off, I couldn't help but wishing my death would come a lot sooner, so I could see my parents. And if I didn't run into any trouble soon, then I would just have to speed up the process myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo. Bella's suicidal! It's still kind of early in the story, and the death of her parent's is really towing her down. She'll get better, I promise. Love you guys.(: Review!<strong>

**Xoxoxo. (;**


	4. Chapter 4

When I awoke, I had never felt better in my entire life. To my surprise, my nightmares had been minimal. Now that I knew I was in the serenity of vampires, I had no longer a reason to be afraid. Well, of course there is the undenying fact that at any moment any one of them could suck my blood, but they had earned a special trust, and I knew they wouldn't do such a thing. Although, I don't think I would quite mind...

"Bella." I looked up, and there was Jasper. The light squeezing through the blinds really made him seem like an angel. I felt embarrassed at my lame metaphor. He then gave me a look of curiosity. I just shook my head, silently begging him not to ask. He shrugged, and came and sat next to me on the bed. He met my gaze, and the intensity of it made my heart jump. He then continued speaking.

"I hope you don't mind, but we asked some professionals to come and help out with the case. The men who killed your parents are still out there." Taking in this information, I gulped. He must have seen the unsurity on my face, and quickly kept on. "If it is alright with you, of course. I would hate to make you do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable."

At least I had a choice. And, I would really love to make the cursed killers pay for all the pain they had caused me. I pondered the proposition infront of me, and soon came to my conclusion.

"Yes, please. That would be nice." A grin broke out on his striking face, making my heart run miles. I cleared my throat, and immediately felt my stomach rumble. He chuckled, and shook his head.

"I forgot. Humans need constant care."

"We can fend for ourselves just fine." I defended, giving him a very disapproving glare. He raised his hands in defeat, and the next thing I knew, I was being picked up, and I was at their kitchen table in no time. The sudden movement knocked the wind out of me, and I was left sitting gasping for air.

"Don't.. Do that." I accused, trying to sound in charge. It really came out as a whisper.

"My appologies, darlin'." The apologetic tone of his voice, mixed in with his southern roots, made it hard to stay mad. A bowl of lucky charms was placed infront of me, along with some steaming pieces of bacon. I licked my lips reflexively, and shoved a piece in my mouth. I looked over at Jasper, and I could see the disgust on my face.

"Yeah, a beefy gorilla sounds very appetizing." I mumbled. His face scrunched up.

"Herbivores aren't that delightful, Bella. Try a mountain lion." The longing on his face made my stomach churn. I suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I think I'm done." I announced, pushing my bowl softly away from me. His face showed great disapproval.

"Bella, you need to eat." He chided, but Alice came dancing gracefully into the room.

"No, Bella needs to get ready. The FBI are going to be here in exactly one hour." She then turned her gaze to me. "Come on, Bella."

I reluctantly got up, and tried my best to follow Alice without falling. She directed me towards a door, and swiftly flung it open. I gasped when I fully got inside. It was like a penthouse in here! And the fully stocked beauty counter made me groan. I barely even had time to complain before I was gently forced into one of those chairs you see at salons.

Fourty-five minutes later, I was feeling like a whole new person. I sure looked like it, too. My hair was neatly polished, and hung down my back in soft, gentle waves. I guess I never realized how pale I was, because I almost could've passed for a vampire if it weren't for the carefully swept baby pink blush on my cheeks. The rest of my makeup was natural, and you could barely tell I had any on. I really looked, well, beautiful.

Alice squealed, pleased that I approved of her masterpiece.

"Here." I looked over at her, and she was holding some clothes out. "Put these on. I tried to pick something that was comfortable, yet classy." The dark-wash jeans and blue sweater I could go for, but the heels made me cringe.

"Alice, do you own anything but heels?" She pursed her lips, but went back into her closet. Well, it was more like a whole store, but Alice will be Alice. She pranced back over with some blue wedges. I guess there was some compromise going on. I grabbed the decent heeled shoes, and slipped them on. They only made me about two inches taller, so I guess there was no harm being done. I smiled gratefully at Alice, and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Alice." She beamed back at me.

"No problem. Now, lets get you ready downstairs."

I made my way down the stairs, thankfully only stumbling a few times, and was met with widening eyes.

"Oh, Bella, you are so beautiful!" Esme gushed, and ran over to hug me. I felt the warmth on my cheeks, and awkwardly mumbled my thanks. She quickly kissed my cheek, and went to stand by Carlisle.

Soon, every vampires head turned towards the door. My ears were far too dull to hear what they heard, so I just turned looked at door expectantly along with them.

"You sure about this, Bella?" Carlisle asked. I nodded, smiling to let him know it was okay. There was a knock at the door, and Carlisle walked to the door at human speed. He opened the door, and I could see four official-looking people. Carlisle politely welcomed them in, and motioned towards me. "This is Isabella Swan."

"Please to meet you, Miss Swan." A tall male said.

"Bella, please." I corrected. His greeting made me feel old.

"Bella." He nodded. "I'm agent Hotchner, I work for the FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit." Wow, fancy. He pointed at another man with deep-set eyes and facil hair. "This is Agent Rossi." The next was a darker male, with very large muscles. "That's Agent Morgan, and next to him is Agent Reid." The last boy was lanky, but showed an uncanny resemblance to Jasper. His hair was a bit darker, and his eyes were a light brown. Still, he was almost every bit as attractive. All the agents waved slightly, and gave small smiles.

"Do mind if we take Bella down to our office and ask her some questions?" Agent Hotchner asked. My eyes grew wide, as I had never really found trust in anyone except the Cullens. I looked over at Carlisle, seeing what he was going to say.

"If that is alright with Bella." I could feel everyones eyes on me, and the pressure was heavy.

"I-I, I guess that would be okay." I stammered, gulping big at the end.

"Very well." Agent Hotchner said, and motioned me to come with them. Before I went out the door, I glanced at the Cullens again. I knew I would be back in no time at all, but it still hurt to be away from them. They were growing on me. Each one of them had a pained expression, and I knew it was hurting them just as much as it was me. As my eyes landed on Jasper, he gave me a smile. He sent encouragement my way, and I could instantly feel my confidence growing.

I followed the men out to their car, which was more of a sedan, and blushed when Agent Morgan opened the door for me.

"M'lday." He gestured for me to get in the car, and I tried to get in with grace, but ended up stumbling. He caught me, and the warmth of his arms felt weird. I was so used to the contact being cold with the Cullens, I flinched without meaning to. "I'm sorry." He quickly said, breaking the contact he shared with me. I opened my mouth to tell him it was okay, but he had already climbed into the front passanger seat. I sighed, and buckled my seatbelt.

I found Agent Reid to be sitting next to me. I took this time to examine him closer. His curly hair fell cutely into his eyes, just like Jaspers. Their facial structures were even kind of similar. I felt guilty for comparing the two of them, because they were two completely different people. He turned his head towards me, and I blushed from being caught. I bit my lip, and tried to keep my head down. I ran my fingers through my hair so that it made a dark curtain between us.

"What?" I heard a voice say beside me. I looked over, and Agent Reid was glaring at Agent Morgan. Agent Morgan was moving slighty, and I could tell he was laughing. I felt a little irritated for making him mad.

"What's so funny, Agent Morgan?" I asked. He turned to look at me, and gave me a flirtatious smile. It was attractive, I will admit. But I prefer the less-built type.

"First names only, please. I'm Derek Morgan. That there, is Dr. Spencer Reid. And behind you is David Rossi. Our driver is Aaron Hotchner." Wow, a doctor? How old is he?

"A doctor?" I asked, gaping at Spencer Reid. He nodded, embarrassed at the sudden attention. "You don't look that old."

"I got my Ph.D a little early."

"A little?" Derek chuckle. "You're a 25 year old genius!" That made Spencer blush even more. "You started college when you were 14!" Spencer cleared his throat, glaring at Derek again. David was laughing to himself softly in the back, and Aaron just gave Derek a disapproving look.

The rest of the ride was silent. When we finally pulled up to a police station, I began to feel nervous all over. Without Jaspers presence, it was going to be hard to keep my self under control. My door was opened for me again, and I quitely said my thanks. At the door, I paused, trying to catch my breath.

Spencer quickly got infront of me, holding the door open. I looked at him, and smiled. With one last deep breath, I strode into the station with confidence soaring. I knew I could do this.

The killers were going to pay.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooh! Criminal Minds! I love that show, just so you know. Spencer Reid is beyond cute. So is Jasper. I am having the biggest dilemma here. Make Bella like Reid, Jasper, or both. Of course, Jasper is going to win, in the end. How could he not? But Bella might be a little.. torn at first. Actually, she's not really focusing on a relationship at the moment. She has too much running through her head. Just clearing up her thoughts towards the hot Dr. Reid. <strong>

**I wanted to get two chapters up today. I wrote this fast, because I am even interested in this myself. I'm writing it as I go, so I really hope you guys love it. The FBI was a last minute addition. I thought it would fit in well, though. I might not be able to update again until after Christmas. (If you've read either 'Fix My Heart', or 'Moving On and Letting Go', you would know why.) But I'm getting MY OWN laptop, so I can update whenever I please. :D **

**I'm impressed by the hits this story is getting. I love you all. 3 Well, review and leave your thoughts about the whole Reid/Jasper. If any of you even know who Dr. Reid is. :P **

**Merry (early) Christmas! Xoxoxo. -Sarah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Just updating from my NEW LAPTOP. Now I can update as often as I'd like. ;D Well, Merry Christmas Eve! **

**Xoxoxo. -Sarah.  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

The station was pretty chaotic. I knew there was more killings or robberies than my own, but dang!

"Hey baby girl." I recognized Dereks deep voice at once. I turned towards him, and saw he was talking on the phone. It doesn't surprise me that he would have a girlfriend. "I need you to look up everything you can about robberies and killings in Forks, Washington in the past month." He paused to let the person on the other end talk. "Okay, thanks. Love you, baby girl." He hung up, and walked over to Agent Rossi to fill him in on whatever the mystery person had told him.

I looked over at Spencer. "His girlfriend?" I asked, curious. He chuckled.

"No. That was Garcia, our Technical Analysis." I had no idea what that meant, so I continued to stare blankly at him. "Our computer research lady." I nodded, glad for the explanation that I could understand.

"Alright." I turned to see Rossi walking in with Hotchner, Morgan, and two other ladies. "Bella, this Agent Emily Prentiss, and Agent Jennifer Jareau, aka JJ." I nodded in greeting, and they both did the same. Once everyone was gathered together, Agent Rossi continued to speak. "We believe the unsub is someone who was very close to the family. They knew them well, and were possibly even good friends. Bella, did your parents ever have company over?" Once again, everyones attention was on me.

"Y-yeah. But I never really payed much attention." I felt bad for giving them so little information, but I honestly had no clue. The only people I actually really knew was Jessicas parents, and they would not kill their own daughter. "Just J-Jessicas parents." They obviously thought the same as I, and dismissed her parents. There was our neighbors, the Webers, but they had gone on vacation two nights before the incident. "Our neighbors, the Webers, weren't very social, but they were gone on vacation."

I saw Hotchner write down the name, anyway, just to be sure.

"Any others that might have been in contact with your family?" But Spencer cut in before I could speak.

"Lets not rule out any recent relationships, either. Bella, was there a jealous boyfriend, or really persistent admirer? Sometimes the feeling of rejection can arouse anger inside of a person, therefore giving reason to any sudden attacks or outburts of anger."

"Mike Newton asked me out a few times, but as far as I know his parents never had contact with mine."

"And did you deny this kid?" Derek asked. I nodded. He then motioned to Hotchner to jot down Mike's name. Hotchner then pulled out his phone, and quickly punched in a number.

"Garcia. Run everything you can on a Michael Newton and-" He paused and look at me for Mr. Webers first name.

"John."

"And John Weber." He paused, letting her talk. "Thanks." He hung up, and motioned for all of us to come with him. "Bella, we're going to need you to tell us everything you remember about that night. Starting with what you were doing before you left."

I stopped, and looked around at everyone. Surely he didn't expect me to tell my experience to all these total strangers!

"Okay, JJ and Reid. Take turns talking to her. The rest of us will go around town, asking questions to any potential witnesses."

JJ, Spencer and I stayed quiet until the rest of the team had left.

"Okay, Bella. Can you explain to us wh-" She was cut off by her phone ringing. "Hang on." She swiftly walked away, listening intently on the phone. There was an awkward silence between Spencer and I. I could tell we were both the shy type. I heard the click of heels on the tile floor, and we both looked up to see JJ coming back with a concerned look on her face. "I have a sick child at home. My husband has a meeting all day. I'm sorry Bella, I have to go. Spence, tell Hotch. Good luck." She gave Spencer a quick hug before running outside.

I kept looking at the floor, until he decided to speak.

"So... Why don't you start out from that morning." Okay. That was an easy starting point.

"Well, I woke up, took a shower, and ate, just like any other day. Then Jessica called, and asked if I wanted to go to a movie. The rest of the day went by normally, and I got ready for our night out. When she picked me up, I did notice a car parked on the side of the street. There was no one in it, as far as I could see, but I didn't really think anything of it at the time."

"Do you remember what it looked like?"

"Yes, it was a dark green chevy. Maybe a cobalt. It was a newer model, I know that." And the he interrupted again.

"Skip to the part where you are at the movies. Did you see anything suspicious leading up to the kidnapping?" I shook my head.

"No. Not really. This man just came out of nowhere, grabbing us both at the same time. He was very strong."

"Where was this? Where did he grab you?"

"When we were walking back to the car, after the movie."

"So this guy must have been very patient. He had to wait for the movie to be over. To put so much compassion into the killing, he must have been really close to the other unsub." His had a look of thoughtfulness on his face, but then motioned for me to continue.

"He carried us to a van, and threw us inside. It was dark out, so I couldn't really tell the exact color, but it was a dark color."

"Probably so it wouldn't stand out. Usually when an unsub strikes at night, they make sure to blend in well. He was wearing dark colors, I presume?" I nodded. "So he would blend in." He continued babbling on for a moment about the antics of killers. He realized _I _was supposed to be the one talking, and abruptly stopped. "I'm sorry. Go on."

"He didn't even tie us up, or make it so we couldn't scream. The van had automatic locks, so we couldn't control them. It was obviously a newer van, too. He took us to a warehouse of some sort. There were no windows. I could've swore it was around woods, too. When he brought us inside, he then tied us to the bed." Next was the part I had the worst trouble with. "He- he cut Jessica. With a knife! He even made sure it was dull, so that he had to penetrate harder to break the skin." I was crying by now, tears making it hard to see. "There wasn't a single spot on her not covered with blood. It was so strong, too. I almost passed out myself from the smell." I cringed at the smell of blood. "He finally ended her suffering and stabbed her in the heart." I put my head in my hands. I couldn't take anymore right now. I longed for the comfort of the Cullens, and Jasper. They could somehow calm me down right away, even if Jasper didn't have his power.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But this will help us find him." But, I shook my head.

"No. He's dead. Before he got to me, someone came in. They broke his neck, and killed him thereselves." Shock and confusion clouded his face.

"Di-Did you see what this person looked like?" I shook my head.

"I was pretty much passed out by then. I couldn't concentrate on anything else except for the cries of mercy Jessica has pleaded." I wiped my face clear of tears, and I could see the makeup smudges. I sighed. I'm not looking pretty, anymore. He handed me a tissue, and I tried to discreetly blow my nose. He wrote the information down, and drew out his phone.

While he filled his team in on my story, I sat and silently cried. I would give anything to be be in my parents arms. They always knew what to say to make me feel better. And those people took them away. Took the only friend I had away, too! What did I ever do to deserve this? I didn't notice Spencer had gotten off the phone until I felt a pressure on my shoulder.

I looked up into his sad eyes, and couldn't help but cry. He bent down on his knees to my level, and pulled me into a warm, tight hug. It oddly felt nice. I let him comfort me until I was all cried out. I pulled away, and looked at the makeup smudges and wet spots on his shirt.

"Crap. I'm sorry." I tried to wipe it off, but it was already stained.

"Don't worry about it." He held his hand out to me. "Come on. The others are out researching. Want to go grab some coffee?" I never really had coffee, but my parents always drank it, so I assume it was good. I nodded, and he gently led me through the station, and outside.

On the way towards the nearest coffee shop, I let my mind wander. I noticed how strange Spencer looked in a place like Forks. He was so professional, and smart. And Forks was just, well, Forks. We were lucky to even have a decent sized convenient store.

"So, Bella? What would you like?" Spencer broke me out of my thoughts, looking at me with a look of expectancy, and a bit of confusion. I have to admit, again, that it was kind of cute. I then noticed that I didn't have any money on me.

"I- I don't want anything." I didn't want to admit I was currently empty of money. But he saw right through me.

"Don't be silly, I know you are freezing. I am buying your drink." I bit my lip, trying not to smile at the generosity flowing out of him.

"May I have a cappuccino, please?"

"You sure can." He grinned, and went to go order. I let myself smile, now that he wasn't watching. I found a nice shady place to sit, and went to wait for Spencer to bring our drinks. "One cappuccino for the lady." I looked up from my hands just in time to see a steaming cup of french vanilla flavored drink being placed in front of me by a thin hand with long fingers.

"Thanks." I began drinking instantly, sighing when the hot liquid flooded down my aching throat. I licked the whipped cream from my lips, and continued gulping down my tasty beverage. I heard a small chuckle, and looked up into amused, caramel colored eyes. "What?" I asked, embarrassed by the way he was staring at me.

"Nothing." He shook his head, gently smiling. It was enchanting, the way his lips pulled over his teeth. It rivaled in comparison to Jasper's, and I began debating which smile made me drool the most. "You okay?" I must have been smiling like an idiot, because when I came to, Spencer was giving me an odd look. I nodded, still slightly smiling.

We sat and made small talk while finishing our drinks. I told him more than I'd ever told Jessica about myself, and it seemed like he was more comfortable opening up to me about things.

When the sun started going down, I knew it would be time for me to go back home to the Cullens.

"It was really nice talking to you." He smiled at my appreciation. "Oh, and thanks for the coffee."

"The pleasure was all mine." He swiftly stood up, and offered me his hand. I gripped it gently, and walked back with him to the police station. He led me to the dark SUV we rode in earlier, and opened the passenger door for me. I blushed, and clumsily hopped into the large, tall seat. He was in the drivers seat in an instant, and turning the key in the ignition.

It didn't surprise me that Spencer remembered the way back to the Cullens, since he's a genius. When we got to the end of the long driveway, I turned to him before speaking.

"Thanks, for everything."

"It's really no big deal, Bella." He smiled the cutest smile, and reached over to hug me. I breathed in his scent, thankful for making a new good friend. "If you ever need to talk, I'm here." I nodded, and thanked him one more time before stepping out of the monstrous car, and walked shakily into the house. I was soon engulfed into a hug by strong cold arms I assumed to be either Jasper's or Alice's. I looked up, and it was none other than the God himself. I smiled, but that immediately faltered when I saw Alice fly down the stairs with a knowing grin on her face.

"Bella! Come here, you're going to tell me all about your day!" I groaned, knowing this would not end well for me. I was in for a night filled with gossip, and girl talk. I grimaced at the thought, but reluctantly followed Alice to her room. When I got inside, I was greeted by a waiting Alice and Rosalie, with slight grins on their faces.

This is going to be so fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the next chapter! I hope you liked it. Review with your thoughts and suggestions!<strong>

**Xoxoxo, Sarah.  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**(Jasper's P.O.V after Bella leaves with FBI)**

As I watched Bella leave with the for strangers, I felt uncomfortable. I didn't like the fact of her having to open up to people she didn't know without anyone there to support her. Edward must have heard the uncertainty in my thoughts, because he soon spoke out loud for everyone to hear.

"Jasper, she's going to be okay. Alice has seen it." I looked over at Alice for conformation, and she nodded, concern radiating off of her.

"She'll be fine." She assured, and went to sit on the couch along side Edward. Looking around at all the couples made me feel lonely. Never in my many years as a vampire have I found my true love. Maria was just another user who only wanted me when I could offer something to her. Once she was done with whatever her plan was, she dumped me like an old crumbled piece of paper that had no more use.

There was Bella, but she was human. There was no way on this earth that I would ever put that sweet, innocent, fragile human in any kind of danger. Living with seven vampires is already pushing the lines. Oddly enough, I've already grown protective of her. She is undeniably beautiful, I will admit that. But she has her whole life ahead of her, one to be spent with another warm human, who can give her the desires of her heart. My mate will come along, sooner or later, and it will be definitely worth the wait...

I jumped up and alert when Alice let out a shriek. I felt her emotions, but I could feel none but happiness. I looked over, and Edward had the slightest smile gracing his lips, and was shaking his head gently.

"What is it?" I asked, worried. She looked at me, pursed her lips, and shook her head. '

"It's none of your business." She laughed her trilling high-pitched laugh, and motioned for Rose to follow her upstairs. I gave a look of frustration to Edward, and he just shrugged, like, there's nothing you can do. I pursed my lips, and tilted my head to try to listen to their conversation. No such luck. They were speaking at a level that even a vampire three feet away wouldn't be able to hear.

"Help me out!" I whispered angrily to Edward. He considered this for a moment, and moved over to sit next to me.

"Apparently Bella is going to develop a crush on one of the FBI agents." Was that all? I don't know why Alice couldn't just say that in front of me.

"Is that it?" He nodded. "I don't see what the big deal with not telling me is." I tried to wonder why Alice could possibly not want me to know. Is she afraid I might get jealous? I have no reason to be, I have no claims on her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, even if she is only a human. He merely shrugged, and went back to his former position on the couch.

Time for a vampire passes quick, so it was no surprise when I heard another vehicle pull up. I saw it had gotten dark, and it was about time for Bella to be home. I turned my head intently towards the door, and listened. I heard her thank the agent, and his reply in promise to be there whenever she needed to talk. When I heard movement, signaling their hug, I felt an odd ping of anger flash through me. It was gone as quickly as it had come, and left me wondering what it was all about.

The opening of the door snapped me out of my thoughts, and Bella looked absolutely beautiful. It was a different beauty than I had seen before, though, and I was left trying to figure out what had made her so much more stunning. It took Alice's knowing smile to finally understand. Alice's vision of Bella starting to like the FBI agent. Bella was glowing! The genuine happiness made her so much more beautiful, and it made me envy the guy who made her so gleeful. I wanted to make her smile, make her feel like she was the most important being on this world.

This was when I noticed that I, myself was developing my own sort of crush. One difference was, mine was dangerous to both of our lives. The other was that I could not make Bella happy like this other guy. He could give her a long, happy life, and they would die happily with old age. I would never change, while Bella would be forever moving forward until the day she took her last breath. A world without Bella would be torturous. A never-ending journey filled with sorrow and regret.

It occurred to me that this was way more than a crush. No, this was slowly developing into love. A love that would be forever impossible.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a little insight of what is going on in the mind of Jasper Hale. Well, at least in my story. Lol. Just thought I'd make up for my absence and give you two chapters! I love you guys. Review! <strong>

**Xoxoxo, SARAH.  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

As soon as the bedroom door closed behind me, I was bombarded with questions. I was so tired, and a bit shaken, so I had no idea how to answer any of them.

"Bella! Tell us all about your _date_!" Alice squealed, clapping her hands together like a little child. I groaned at the word 'date', and plopped onto the soft, comfortable bed, wishing I was in my own, cuddled up in the inviting covers.

"Alice, it wasn't a date! Sometimes I wish you couldn't see the future." I complained, annoyed that there would obviously be no secrets in this family.

"Fine, it wasn't a date. How did your little chat with Doctor Reid go?"

"It was fine. He doesn't talk much, but then again, neither do I." I rethought the days events, grinning whenever I thought about how sweet Spencer had been, especially when I had ruined his shirt. I heard two squeals, one an octave higher than the other. "I don't know what you guys are squealing about."

"You! You have a crush!" I rolled my eyes at the thought of such a thing. How could I possibly have a crush in my condition? I will admit, Spencer was cute, but that didn't mean anything. Jasper is gorgeous, does that mean I like him? I couldn't give myself an answer. I've never been in love before. Heck, I've never even had a boyfriend! How am I supposed to know when I have a crush or not?

"So." Rosalie started, looking intently into my eyes. "When are you going to see him again?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Ask Alice!" We both turned our gazes too look at Alice's oh-so-innocent expression.

"Don't make any plans for next weekend." She grinned when I groaned, and winked. I rolled my eyes.

"Right, like I have so many friends anyway." I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips. At that moment, Jasper showed up in the doorway.

"I think Bella has had enough for one night." He was leaning against the door frame, smirking. I had to admit, the picture was very drool-worthy. I felt relief wash over me, and I could tell he was pleased at my gratefulness. I faked a yawn, probably over-doing it way too much. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Alright, go to bed. But you're not getting out of it!" She warned. With the stern look erased from her face, she smiled, and leaned in for a hug. "Goodnight Bella."

"Night Alice, Rosalie." I walked out of the door, only to be followed by Jasper. "Thanks for saving me." He turned towards me and gave me his signature heart-warming smile.

"You seemed like you could've used the break." I nodded, openly showing my relief again. "Alice can be a bit pushy at times." As he chuckled, I could hear a faint, discreet growl coming from behind the door of Alice's room. I nodded, and we walked in a comfortable silence all the way back to my room. As I put my hand on the doorknob, I lingered there for a second.

"Thank you." I said, putting all the meaning I could into those two simple words. He simply smiled, and bent down to kiss me on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Isabella." Even though the tone in his voice was so moving and knee-weakening, I still managed to glare a bit. He just chuckled, and turned on his heel, and disappeared. I sighed, and opened the door to my room. I ran to the bed, and pounced on it. I laid there, just resting for a moment, recalling the days events one more time, before finally pulling the covers up way over my head, and falling asleep to images of blonde, and brown curly hair.

In my dreams, I was staring into gorgeous caramel eyes. The soft, brown curls fell cutely to his eyebrows, and his smooth lips pulled up and outward in a breathtaking smile to reveal perfect white teeth. As Spencer moved closer, as if to bring me into a kiss, the eyes slowly changed to gold, as did the curls. As Jasper began to move closer in Spencer's place, his eyes turned yet again. Except this time, they evolved into a deep, crimson red. His smile was replaced with a feral snarl, and instead of moving towards my lips, his goal was my neck. I tried to push him away, screaming, but that resulted in the breaking of my hands. As his razor sharp teeth penetrated my skin, I woke up.

My eyes flew open to reveal golden eyes and hair looking intently down at me. Memories of my dream flashed back, and I involuntarily yelled out again. Jasper reached out a hand, but I recoiled.

"No! Don't hurt me!" Pain flashed in his eyes, and he quickly took his hand back.

"Bella, I wasn't going to hurt you. I will never hurt you, I promise." I took in the soothing nature of his voice, and realization dawned on me that Jasper was not the bad guy, and neither was Spencer. They were here to protect me, and not hurt me. I took some calming deep breaths, and finally nodded.

"Okay. I'm okay. I'm sorry." A smile replaced his frown, and he once again reached out to me. This time I didn't pull back. He wiped the matted hair that was sticky from sweat off of my forehead. I scoffed at my disgusting bodily functions. "I need a human moment." He chuckle, but motioned towards the door.

"By all means, darlin'." I immediately rose from the bed, making myself occupied so I had no time to blush.

I took my time in the shower, washing my hair and body thoroughly. The shampoo had the scent of my favorite fruit, strawberries, and the body wash carried a sweet scent of freesia. I let the hot water relax my muscles, and I stayed in until my skin began to wrinkle. As I stepped out of the shower, I noticed some very comfortable looking clothes on the closed toilet seat that had not been then when I had gotten in the shower. I blushed at the thought of someones presence other than mine in the bathroom whilst I was showering.

I quickly dressed in the dark skinny jeans I had assumed Alice laid out for me, and the soft fuchsia halter top that accompanied it. There were some comfortable looking silver gladiator shoes. I had to give Alice credit for picking something cute yet so comfortable. I quickly brushed my hair, making sure all the tangles were out, and left it to air dry in its natural waves. I stepped out of the sweetly scented, steamy bathroom and into the hallway, where the cooler air made me gasp a little. I didn't think I had the shower _that _hot.

I walked down to the living room where I found no one. I listened, trying to make out any sounds. I began to worry, until I saw the neatly folded note card on the coffee table next to the couch. I walked over, and gently lifted the softly creased paper. I carefully opened it, and began to read the elegant script.

_Bella,_

_Don't be frightened. We all just went to hunt. We need to be fully fed to be on our best behavior, you know. We shouldn't be gone too long, a days tops. We'll be back as soon as we can. Stay out of trouble. Or at least try. If you need us, call me, 589-2189. _

_Jasper._

I sighed, placing the note right back where I'd found it. What am I going to do for a whole day here, by myself? I strolled over to the refrigerator, my stomach growling. When I opened the door, I gasped. Who knew a family of vampires who never ate would have so much food! I then found another note.

_I saw you opening the fridge. Esme went out while you were sleeping and literally bought the whole store. Have fun eating all of this horrible stuff!_

_Alice._

I chuckled, realizing how much I liked Alice's company now that she wasn't here. All of theirs, really. I eventually picked some pancakes, since I really didn't know how to make anything else. I mixed the batter, and let the burner heat up. I had many juices to choose from, ranging from apple all the way to pineapple. I eventually chose orange, since that was my favorite juice.

As the batter sizzled, I nonchalantly reached for the necklace around my neck that my parents had given me almost two years ago for my sixteenth birthday. I panicked when I found my neck to be bare. I never took that thing off, except in the shower. I'd been to engrossed by my thoughts that I hadn't noticed it missing until now. I thought back to where I last had it, and I couldn't place any particular area. What if it fell of that... that night? I would never get it back! A tear fell down my cheek at the thought of the last remnant of my parents being gone forever.

A knock at the door brought me back to reality. I froze, not knowing what to do. The Cullen's never associated with anybody, so why would there be someone coming to visit them? Surely it was nobody visiting me, because no one probably even knew I was alive, yet alone living here. I took a deep breath, before slowly walking towards the door. They knocked again, this time a little louder. As my hand inched towards the knob, my heart began to race. It is probably just a sales person, I tried to assure myself. The window at the top was too high for me to peek out of, so my only other option was to suck it up and open the door.

I opened the door just as soon as the person was about to knock again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this chapter. I think it's very... interesting. The next will sure be. ;) Muahaha. <strong>

**Have a great new years and eve everyone! Xoxox.  
><strong>


End file.
